A content aggregation viewer may harvest one or more pieces of digital content from one or more content sources. Digital content may be text, an image, an audio file, a video file, a web page, or a combination of various forms of media. The content sources may be a website, a server, or even a local storage drive. The content aggregation viewer may present the digital content, or links to the digital content, to the user.